<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cartas de verdad y mentiras. by PayDulceAmargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593157">Cartas de verdad y mentiras.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayDulceAmargo/pseuds/PayDulceAmargo'>PayDulceAmargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayDulceAmargo/pseuds/PayDulceAmargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La clase 3E tiene una actividad para el inicio de cada día y finalización de este mismo.</p><p>En la mañana deben decir una mentira, pero no publica, si no que notas qué después son dejadas en una caja y Koro-sensei lee.</p><p>Nagisa siente muchas indirectas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fanfic ya lo tenía escrito en Wattpad desde hace rato, por ello voy a subir toda la historia en un solos ¿Capítulo? Se podría decir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estuve subiendo de forma lenta por la montaña para no poder antes de la clase de educación física o si no Karasuma-sensei me matara con los ejercicios.</p><p>A veces odio que no se me forme musculatura para resistir un poco más a los ejercicios.</p><p>Al llegar al salón me fije que era el último en llegar, por ello el camino fue tan silencioso y no me encontré con nadie.</p><p>- <strong>Al fin llegas Nagisa-kun</strong> - Karma-kun me saludó y se acercó a mí con su típica sonrisa.</p><p>- <strong>Buenos días Karma-kun</strong> - Responde a su saludo mientras miraba el pizarrón de forma extrañada.</p><p>¿Qué significa lo escrito?</p><p>- <strong>Se nota que quieres preguntar-</strong> Lo que dijo Karma-kun provoco una risa algo vergonzosa en mi ¿Soy tan obvio? - <strong>Lo que pasa es que Koro-sensei se muestra la gran idea que para saber ser un asesino que no muestra sus sentimientos a plena vista debemos aprender a no sentir vergüenza ya mentir bien</strong> - Al decir eso suspiro.</p><p>- <strong>¿Pero cómo practicamos eso? </strong><strong>Además Karma-kun ya sabe controlar eso a la perfección</strong> - Adule sin pensarlo, no se puede negar que Karma-kun tiene toda la actitud de un asesino.</p><p>- <strong>Ay, Nagisa-chan me está halagando. </strong><strong>Me sonrojo</strong> - Soltó burlesco mientras soltaba unas risitas.</p><p>- <strong>¡Para! </strong><strong>No digas tonterías</strong> - Me queje mientras hacía un puchero ante la reacción de Karma para hacerme avergonzar.</p><p>- <strong>Si, a Nagisa-kun le falta practicar</strong> - Dijo de la nada- <strong>La forma de ejercerlo es fácil, </strong><strong>decimos una mentira en la mañana y una verdad en la tarde cada día. </strong><strong>Koro-sensei será el encargado de leer las cartas donde requieran nuestras frases</strong> - Explico mientras apuntaba una cajita blanca algo pequeño en el puesto del profesor - <strong>Además, es obligatorio para todos o si no, nos quitará las armas por toda una semana</strong> - Eso hizo que su ceño se frunciera un poco.</p><p>- <strong>Se nota que Koro-sensei quiere material para sus novelas</strong> - Admite mientras anota en mi libreta ese punto.</p><p>
  <em>"Koro-sensei haría lo que sea por sus novelas o saber chismes jugosos". </em>
</p><p>- <strong>Pues si quieres tener "inspiración" yo le daré mucho material</strong> - Soltó y juro ver una cola y cuernos de diablo de Karma-kun.</p><p>Creo que compararlo tanto con un demonio me está haciendo mal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo único</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recuerden, todos los capitulos que en Wattpad están separados decidí publicarlos por aqui juntos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Vomito cada vez que tomo leche de frutilla, no la soporto-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No pude evitar reír, Karma-kun fue muy obvio con esta mentira.</p><p>Aunque no deja de cumplir la petición de Koro-sensei que es mentir.</p><p>Aunque debo admitir que no se me pudo nada original, probablemente nadie se daría cuenta de que fui yo, solo puse que tuve diez parejas ya que lo escuche de Maehara.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Nagisa</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Cuando se rió por mi mentira, no pude evitar no pensar que me encanta-.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El curso se divide en los incómodos que se callaron al escuchar eso y la otra que soltaron comentarios sobre el amor, que esta en el aire.</p><p>Hasta Koro-sensei se puso rosa al leer eso, al parecer tuvo lo que esperaba.</p><p>Mi verdad no fue nada romántico, fue una idea que se me vino a la cabeza que no podía eliminar.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Nagisa</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-No quiero matar a Koro-sensei-.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonreí, es muy obvio que esta verdad es de Nagisa.</p><p>Con solo ver como dirigiendo su cabeza para mirar a otro lado intentando no tener interés en el tema cuando todos tomaban atención.</p><p>Agradezco sentarme atrás de todos, porque si fuera al frente no podría ver tus acciones sin que fuera muy obvio.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Karma</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Amo a las familias separadas-.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eso lleno al salón en un silencio incómodo.</p><p>No muchos sabían de los problemas familiares del otro, pero yo al saber el de Nagisa. Me dejaba en claro que es él.</p><p>Porque su expresión y acciones corporales no me dejaban notar nada, a veces es profesional sin saberlo.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Karma</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Me preocupas, a veces quiero leer tu mente-.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eso me sorprendió, debo admitir que sentí ese comentario para mi. Hoy no fue mi mejor día. Aunque es obvio que esa verdad es para otra persona.</p><p>Mi verdad fue una disculpa por mi mentira, fue algo muy irónico.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Me declare a mi crush desde primer año-</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Todos se rieron ante esa mentira.</p><p>Nakamura no pudo evitar soltar un comentario algo hiriente diciendo que esa persona le falta agallas. Karma la acompañó en sus frases de que si es hombre le faltan huevos y con su hombre interior de más le conquista.</p><p>Aunque mi duda fue si tiene crush o si se le declaró. Me quede callado y no comente.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Amo las faldas-</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kayano me miró enseguida, ya que escribí ese secreto con una idea de ella.</p><p>Una forma de quejarse que dejen de vestirse o tratarme como mujer, no funciono.</p><p>Todos comenzaron a halargarme de cómo se me veía las faldas. Hasta Megu-chan admitió que cada vez que ocupaba falda no se sentía como una mujer hecha y derecha.</p><p>Solo me avergoncé en mi pupitre.</p><p>Una queja término en miles de halagos.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Y yo amo cómo te quedan las faldas, Nagisa-chan-</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>Nagisa-kun gritó avergonzado como ratón y comenzó a acusar a Nakamura-chan, pero ella declaraba ser inocente.</p><p>Obviamente lo es si el emisor soy yo.</p><p>No pude evitar reír ante esa carita de ratoncito atrapado por el gato.</p><p>Al final Nagisa-kun se dio cuenta que era yo y me hizo la ley del hielo todo el camino a casa.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Karma</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Odio ver a Nagisa-chan falda-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa sacó un cuchillo y me lo tiro. Me alegro que fuera antiKoro-sensei.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-¿Es normal que se me haga atractivo que me quiera matar?-</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Todos comenzaron a decir que es masoquista y seguro era Okajima-kun.</p><p>Pero Koro-sensei dijo atractivo, es decir que va dirigido a un hombre.</p><p>¿Esa chica estará bien de la mente?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">-Mentira-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-<b>También encuentro atractivo que alguien me maltrate-</b><br/><br/></p><p>Todos comenzaron a decir que se estaban mandando mensajes en esas cartas y que seguramente muy pronto alguien se declare.</p><p>Espero que no, eso seria muy incomodo.</p><p>Personalmente creo que las cosas relacionadas con tu pareja son algo privadas. Por eso hice esa mentira.</p><p>Aunque no pude decir esa verdad ahora la diré en la tarde.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Parejas igual a privado-</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kayano dijo que esa verdad fue muy sosa, que el amor esta ahí para ser expresado, no para ser secos y no demostrar nada, que esa es la forma más rápida de que rompan las parejas.</p><p>Su comentario fue tan alto que lo logre escuchar y vi como Nagisa se cohibía, así que fue él.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Si mi pareja me dice que quiere una relación privado no le are caso, son sus decisiones y yo no las acatare-</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Espero que Nagisa note mi indirecta.</p><p>Yo haría lo que sea para que te sientas cómodo conmigo, pero lo primero es tantear terreno.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>-<em><b>Soy gay por Nagisa-kun-</b></em></p><p> </p><p>Y la bomba cayó sobre mi.</p><p>Todos mis compañeros me preguntaron qué se sentía tener un chico tras mio.</p><p>Especialmente Karma-kun que insistió con el tema hasta después de separarnos el camino de ida a casa.</p><p class="">Que bueno que mañana es domingo.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>-<em><b>Se mi orientación sexual desde la cuna, la verdad está en  que se mi orientación sexual-</b></em><br/><br/></p><p>Todos quedaron sorprendidos y comenzaron a decir comentarios de apoyo hacia la comunidad LGTBQ+, aunque algunos admiten que les incomodaba, pero si son sus gustos no se meterían.</p><p>Yo también quedé sorprendido ya que yo no escribí esa carta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Cuando le pida ser pareja a mi crush será aquí con 120 cortes de sushi vegetarianos, así que se acepta donaciones para la preparación-</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Algunos soltaron risas y comentarios divertidos de que ayudarían encantados.</p><p>Yo solo podía tapar mi rostro totalmente sonrojado.</p><p>Esas cartas sobre mí se están repitiendo mucho.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>-Mentira-</p><p><em><b>-Soy tan tonta que competirá contra un hombre por el chico que me gusta</b></em>-<br/><br/></p><p>Y los comentarios de apoyo hacia la compañera anónima se hicieron escuchar.</p><p>Mi mirada se fijó en Kayano que se dio la vuelta hacia mi y con un movimiento rápido afirmó mi teoría.</p><p>Solo moví mis labios diciendo un gracias mudo mientras ella sonreía con normalidad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Las rosas más horribles son sus mejillas-</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Después Kayano soltó una mirada dirigida a mi.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de mi carta falsa.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Saber si tu crush le gustas es lo mejor, estar nervioso y mentir cada segundo para que no sepa de tu amor, le pongo la puntuación máxima-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>No pude evitar poner mi sarcasmo junto a mis miedos de que si seré correspondido.</p><p>El lo hizo un vez con tema familiar y uno que otro compañero también habló de ello ¿Así que tiene de malo hablar sobre mis nervios?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Últimamente hay muchas cartas hacia la persona que nos gusta y tal vez tengan razón, el amor debe ser expresado. Cambiaron mi pensar y tengan confianza al declararse-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonreí algo orgulloso por mi verdad.</p><p>Nadie hizo un comentario grande hacia mi secreta verdad.</p><p>Pero al salir de clases Karma-kun vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo, no de frente. De lado.</p><p>-<strong>El cariño y amor no solo están en las parejas y familia, nunca dejes a los amigos de lado</strong>-</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Nunca pensaré sobre esa frase-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Todo el salón quedó desconcertado, esa era la última carta y esperaban algo emocionante, extrañamente no había nada romántico, lo más romántico podría ser el secreto falso sobre que no soñó con su crush.</p><p>Yo solo estaba acostado en mi pupitre, mintiendo desde inicios de clase de que no dormí bien e iba dormir durante las cartas, pero en verdad estoy avergonzado</p><p>¿Porque no puedo evitar sobre pensar esa frase tan común? ¿Karma que me hiciste?</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Nagisa ¿Estas bien? Pareces ido y si. Pregunto esto para que cuando todos te pregunten que te pasa enterarme de paso-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Algunos rieron y otros se preocuparon por Nagisa.</p><p>Ritsu se fue al celular de Nagisa para hablar porque se lo pedí.</p><p>Esperando buenas noticias ella después se contactó conmigo y me dijo que mañana en las cartas falsas me decía.</p><p>Nunca espere tanto el último día de clases de la semana.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Karma</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-No shippeo a mis compañeros con orientación sexual distinta. Es decir, no heteros.-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eso me provoco una sonrisa junto a unas risas, llame la atención de mis compañeros y Koro-sensei me cuestiono sobre mi risa.</p><p>Solo pude decir que la persona de la carta tiene razón, que esos dos se verían bien juntos.</p><p>¿Que? Esta mal decir que te verías genial con la persona que te gusta.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Karma</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Soñar con una persona y están en un parque tomados de la mano ¿Es normal? No significa nada raro como que de la nada mi amistad se romperá ¿Verdad?-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Intente relajarme y por primera vez intente sentir las frecuencias de mis compañeros sobre esta carta, pero solo había dos que se distinguían.</p><p>El sentimiento de alegría, en su punto máximo con unos latidos con una frecuencia algo acalorado.</p><p>La otra era como la de mi madre, en enojo gobernaba su corazón.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Estoy harto de tantas cartas llenas de azúcar, ya declarense por una mierda-</b>
</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>No pude evitar con mi mirada mirar de un lado a otro, intentando buscar una cara que no fuera de asombro puro o de enojo por la carta.</p><p>Solo fruncí el ceño, aunque no lo pude eliminar hasta que acabo las clases.</p><p>Karma a veces creo que planeas cada frase ante cualquier suceso aunque fuera extraño.</p><p>-<strong>Ese idiota solo critica por cartas anónimas, muchos tienen dudas por vergüenza y esa persona solo quiere ser un aguafiestas</strong>-</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Hoy me declarare a mi crush-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Todos se quejaron, diciendo que esa carta era de la tarde y no mañana.</p><p>Es solo para prepararlos de mi futura confesión, espero que le tomes atención Nagisa-kun.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Karma</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>-Tal vez, solo tal vez tenga un pequeño flechazo hacia las palabras de un compañero-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Un gran exclamación de ternura lleno el salón.</p><p>Al parecer no soy el único enamorado que empezara a mandar cartas de amor.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Karma</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Mi crush no es de esta clase-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Todos comenzaron a chillar diciendo que una declaración y futura pareja del salón se viene aproximando.</p><p>Por una extraña razón desee algo muy vergonzoso.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Deseo que la persona de las cartas del crush sean para mi por parte de él-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Otra exclamación igual que la de la mañana, pero más fuerte diciendo que esta práctica de esconder sentimientos estaba uniendo un par de enamorados.</p><p>Espero eso, espero que Karma me susurre un me gusta.</p><p>¡Qué vergüenza!</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Nagisa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Esto es una verdad, me hartan los inútiles que se están coqueteando por esta tontera. Si tanto se gustan declararse ahora-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Esa persona tiene razón, pero no me quiero arriesgar. Solo estaba tanteando el terreno. El miedo de dar rechazó siempre está presente en el amor ¿Hice algo tan mal?</p><p>Lo peor de todo es que aún no leen mi mentira de hoy.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Odio todo de ti-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Un silencio algo incomodo se apodero del ambiente.</p><p>Este juego ya no es divertido si se pone incómodo, todo por mi culpa.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>-<b>¿Saben que me tiene harta? La tonta persona que dice todas esas palabras para arruinar la atmósfera, no sabes nada del esfuerzo que hacen los dos enamorados del curso para saber si son correspondido y ni siquiera sabemos si es mutuo. Tal vez sean personas totalmente opuestas amando a otras personas-</b></p><p> </p><p>Sentí un latido muy rápido, de nervios. Mire a mi derecha y vi el rostro de Nakamura serio mientras tenía el mentón en alto.</p><p>Ella mandó ese mensaje para apoyarnos.</p><p>Que mal que no puedo cambiar mi mensaje y decirle gracias.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>-<b>¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Mandar mi amor en cartas</b>-</p><p><br/>Es algo triste que ese mensaje llegará después del de Nakamura.</p><p>Estoy enojado esa persona tiene miedo, miedo de sus propias decisiones.</p><p>¿Donde queda la confianza de uno mismo?</p><p>Sin pensarlo me pare de mi asiento haciendo un ruido extraño con la silla.</p><p>-<strong>¿Algo que decir Nagisa-kun?</strong>-</p><p>-<strong>Si Koro-sensei</strong>- Mire hacia mis compañeros- <strong>Lo estas haciendo bien, demostrar el amor no es malo y querer ser correspondido mucho menos</strong>- Dije mientras miraba la reacción de mis compañeros.</p><p>Nakamura-chan me miró orgullosa y tu, tu me miraste sorprendido.</p><p>Hace tiempo que no veo esa expresión.</p><p>Quiero sorprenderte más.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Nagisa</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>-Tus palabras fueron mi perdición, caí ante el deseo de tu amor. Aunque algunos lo vean mal el temblor de decirlo asusta tanto, me disculpo si les incomoda, pero me agobia esconderlo-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonreí, no pude evitar sentir que la frase que Nagisa grito tiene un gran efecto en mi.</p><p>Su apoyo es lo mejor del mundo.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>-¿Hoy no me declaro?-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Salió un grito de todas las chicas y los chicos comenzaron a gritar su apoyo.</p><p>Menos el grupo de Terasaka ¿Así que fue el culpable de las cartas?</p><p>Que grande debe ser mi miedo de ser rechazado por Nagisa-kun que casi mato mi orgullo y autoestima.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>-Karma</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Mentira-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-No soy gay por Karma-kun-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Todos miraron a Karma-kun que estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba su típica leche de frutillas.</p><p>Muchos de mis compañeros comenzaron a susurrar de la indiferencia que tenia Akabane ante una declaración.</p><p>Yo solo me reía. Kayano me pregunto si me reía de como Karma-kun se tomaba la situación y yo asentí.</p><p>Seguramente ella piensa que es por lo serio que esta actuando, pero en verdad estoy haciendo trampa y siento tu corazón alocado correr una carrera siendo perseguido por mi amor.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Nagisa</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Verdad-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Tengo miedo de declararme, pero no pienso eliminar mi orgullo y autoestima-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eso me sorprendió provocando casi mi caída de mi silla.</p><p>Muchos me preguntaron si estaba bien, pero yo solo mire hacia Karma que me miraba atentamente.</p><p>¿Así que tu te declaras hoy?</p><p>No me has llamado ni nada para decirme algo después de clases, aunque tal vez si mi suerte me sonríe me lo diga camino a casa, pero no me arriesgare.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Nagisa</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Carta rota-</em>
</p><p>Nagisa se acercó al escritorio de Koro-sensei. Sorprendiendo a todos. Intentando sacar los papeles de la caja y leyendo. Koro-sensei intento detenerlo, pero saco un cuchillo antiKoro-sensei.</p><p>¿Que está buscando Nagisa-kun?</p><p>Sacó un papel, lo que supuse que era el suyo y lo rompió, arrugó y siguió rompiéndolo en pedazos.</p><p>Sorprendiendo a la clase y logrando enojar a Koro-sensei, pero el solo le pidió algo a Koro-sensei.</p><p>-<strong>¿Me da un papel y un lápiz? Es para escribir rápido mi verdad</strong>-.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Karma</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Carta reescrita-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Me gustas, si te declaras que sea hacia mi y así romper nuestra amistad, para ser una pareja llena de amor que deben darse-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Todo el salón, sospecho, dudo y concluyó que lo escribió Nagisa-kun.</p><p>Hasta yo y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.</p><p>Así que sabías que era yo y los aceptas.</p><p>¿Puedo considerar uno de los mejores días de mi vida? Claro que si.</p><p>—<strong>Te amo</strong>— Susurre mientras veía de reojo tu mirada fija en mis acciones.</p><p>Estoy tan liberado de saber que la verdad se reveló y que ninguna mentira lo arruinara.</p><p>Oh~~~ ¿Quién sabe?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>-Karma</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa estaba ahí, yo observaba como esperaba algo en su casillero. Fingiendo hacer la hora de que alguien le debía dar algo que prestó, aunque toda la clase y Koro-sensei sabía que me esperabas para saber si correspondiere o no a tus sentimientos.</p><p>Aunque tú sabes que me gustas y viceversa. Aunque para los demás seguro es una sorpresa si aparecemos el día de mañana tomados de la mano y dándonos cariñitos.</p><p>Jijiji, ya estoy ansioso hacerte bromas mi querido Nagisa-kun.</p><p>-<b>¿Nagisa-kun?</b>- Pregunté, haciéndome el tonto.</p><p>-<b>Karma-kun, te esperaba</b>- Me informaste. Vamos bien -<b> No hagas esa cara de que todo va según tus planes</b>-.</p><p>En verdad si, iba tal vez a mis planes que por un tiempo pensé en detener. Gracias a nuestros compañeros al final no lo hice y a tus lindas palabras.</p><p>-<b>Nagisa-kun eres alguien raro</b>- Informe, tu cara de desconcierto fue muy graciosa.</p><p>Como un ratón que le atraparon la cola cuando intentó escaparse. Simplemente divertida para mis gustos.</p><p>-<b>Mira quien la dice</b>- Intento jugármela.</p><p>Se que soy raro, para nuestra sociedad conservadora soy raro por simplemente molestarte con tu género para que me tomes en cuenta.</p><p>Desde primer año estoy a tu lado y recién ahora en nuestro tercer año te das cuenta que el amor puede unir nuestras vidas, lento. Algo que debería esperar de Nagisa Shiota.</p><p>Kaede se rindió en seguir a este chico por mí, por ver mayores oportunidades en mi persona que en las de ella. Estoy seguro que si ella no hubiera abierto el camino para mi, yo la estaría apoyando con una sonrisa falsa y mis pensamientos solo se enfocarán en esos dos.</p><p>Tal vez ni me daría cuenta de lo que me rodea, pero en verdad quiero ser la felicidad de Nagisa.</p><p>-<b>Hoy es un buen día</b>- Susurré mientras miraba el cielo, donde el sol se iba para oscurecer nuestro lado del mundo.</p><p>Nagisa seguramente sea de los chicos que lo único que saben de amor es de los mangas shoujo, estos escenarios serían perfectos para comenzar el fin de nuestra amistad.</p><p>-<b>Dime una verdad y una mentira</b>- Le pedí junto a una sonrisa relajada o eso intenté.</p><p>-<b>¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?</b> - Desconcertado, pero después no me discutió nada- <b>Me gusta SonicNinja y no me gusta el sushi</b>- Dijo con sarcasmo.</p><p>-<b>A mí también me gusta SonicNinja y no me gustas Nagisa-kun ¿No crees que tenemos mucho en común?</b> - Intente hacer el momento más bromista, como si fuera una conversación normal y no mi declaración.</p><p>No escuche nada, ni tus pasos.</p><p>Mire a la dirección que suponía que estabas, pero no. No estabas ahí ¿A dónde fuiste?</p><p>Mire para adelante, pero tampoco. Me estaba asustando hasta que miré a mi lado izquierdo y te vi tapándose la cara. Cuando al inicio de esta caminata estabas en mi derecha.</p><p>-<b>Lo esperaba, pero aun así me sorprendiste</b>- Susurro mientras se alejaba las manos y sonreía nervioso.</p><p>Yo sonreí más grande y envolví sus hombros con mi brazo.</p><p>-<b>Me encanta sorprenderte</b>- Admití.</p><p>-<b>Ni que lo digas, algunas mentiras tuyas alocaron mi mundo</b>-.</p><p>-----------------------------------FIN-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>